


OH DAD, IF YOU ONLY KNEW THE TRUTH

by daisy111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kink Discovery, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy111/pseuds/daisy111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean almost got caught. Sammy kinda likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OH DAD, IF YOU ONLY KNEW THE TRUTH

Little Sammy is currently having the time of his life. He told his dad that he’d go to the public library down the street and Dean would pick him up when they close. But like the sneaky boys that they are, they stayed in the motel room fucking each other stupid until their father comes back. Sam’s hole is puffy and loose from taking his big brother’s cock for the past two hours, and he’s almost hoarse by now, the only sounds escaping his mouth are breathy moans that sound way too much like a girl’s. It’s one of the million things that drive Dean crazy. 

“Fuck, Dean, feels so fucking good, oh my god.” Sammy is writhing under Dean’s bigger body, pushing his tight bottom down Dean’s cock and letting those pretty moans out of his even prettier mouth.

“Come on Sammy, come for me sweetheart.” Dean’s focus is on his little brother, always on him, but in the back of his head he thinks about their dad being back and catching them together in bed and Dean would like to live longer than nineteen, thank you very much. Also, he’d like to continue screwing his little brother every day after school. So, they should be more careful. But he can’t say no to Sam, not when he looks at you with those eyes and asks innocently “please fuck my hole Dean, it feels empty without you.” Not many people could.

**  
John’s about to enter the motel room they checked in two months ago when he hears a girl moaning. His first instinct is to open the door and see if she’s in some kind of danger, but he immediately stops when he hears his oldest son’s voice. And there’s a proud smile on his face, his nineteen years old boy is a man now, a ladies man judging from the pretty moans from his little girlfriend. He thinks about going to the bar at the corner and giving Dean a little privacy when he remembers Sam. 

Sam who is in the library, doing his homework like the good boy he is, probably waiting for Dean to pick him up so he doesn’t have to walk in the dark alone. And like that that proud smile is gone now; replacing it is an angry face. How can Dean be so reckless and forget about his baby brother and bring some whore, judging by how she’s moaning like she’s dying for cock, in their motel. John can’t believe it, it is so out of character for Dean to care this little about Sammy. Hell, there’s times he can’t separate the two of them.

John loves his boys, he’s a good parent for them but he’s also a friend to them, likes to talk about everything and tease them about everything too. So when he thinks about lecturing Dean, he gets another idea that would teach Dean a thing or two about bringing girls and abandoning Sammy.

He knocks on the motel room as loudly as he can, tries to hide the amusement in his voice and screams as angrily as he can “Dean! Stop fucking whores and go pick your brother, he must be waiting for you in the library. I’m going to the bar.” 

He actually heads right to the bar laughing, gives Dean some time to finish or time to apologize to the girl, because he feels kind of bad for her. But hey, this way Dean would never forget the lesson.

**  
“-fucking whores and go pick your brother, he must be waiting for you in the library. I’m going to the bar.” 

They both froze at hearing their father’s angry voice. Dean’s already thinking about his funeral when he sighs relieved because he hears John’s footsteps getting away. His thick cock is still deep inside Sammy, hasn’t moved for the past minute because he was busy trying to process what could have happened to them both. He is never listening to Sammy again, no more sneaky -but awesome- sex while John’s around and that’s it. He intends to inform Sam about his new rule when he actually focuses on his face and sees the blush on Sam’s cheeks and his dilated pupils. And to confirm his theory Sam clenches his hole around Dean, squeezing his cock sweetly, and Dean can’t do anything else but thrust inside him hard.

“Does in turn you on, Sammy? Dad finding out?” And he sounds as breathless as his brother is; the idea of John finding out both terrifies him and somehow excites him, which is a little fucked up. But then again he is fucking his precious little brother, so yeah, he’s fucked up already. Not that he cares.

“Even he agrees that you sound like a slut while I fuck you.” And he honestly doesn’t know where that came from but he can’t stop talking, Sammy just continues to fuck himself on Dean’s shaft and moans even louder, as if he wants John to hear him.

“Fuck me harder, Dean, please. Fuck me like I’m a s-slut.”

“You got it, baby.” And Dean is fucking him as hard as he can without hurting him. They continue to stare into each other’s eyes, the fact that Sam liked when John called him a slut makes them fuck dirtier and come harder than ever.

**  
They’re both dressed and presentable, Dean sitting on the couch and Sammy on the table pretending to read some book, when their father enters their room. He is a little flushed from the alcohol and smiling so Dean and Sam figure he isn’t that angry. He pets Sam’s hair and asks him about his homework, and Sam somehow manages to lie without stuttering. He then turns to Dean and smirks at him while Dean just stares and prays.

“How’s your…uh…friend?” And now he’s trying not to laugh out loud at Dean’s terrified expression.

“Fine.”

“Aw come on, you can relax, I’m not going to give you a lecture. I was just teasing earlier, hope your friend is not really angry. But you have to know that your brother comes before the girls Dean, you can’t just abandon him.”

“I know that.” And he’s offended that his dad thinks he doesn’t care about Sammy. “It won’t happen again, promise.” Promise not to fuck him stupid while you’re around, anyway. 

“Ok then.” And when he looks at Sam, still reading, he sits on the couch and Dean can smell the alcohol on him.

“Well, was she good?” He asks Dean quietly.

“What?” Dean cannot believe where this is going and just wishes he could disappear right the fuck now.

“I know you were with a whore before. I’m asking if she was good. Give me some details, come on Dean.” And his father is way too wasted and horny for his liking. He looks for help from Sam who is still pretending to read but judging from his blush he is hearing every single word. And fuck it, his dad probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, so Dean goes with it. 

“Oh dad, tightest pussy I have ever had.” And John giggles like a five year old, which makes Dean laugh too. He hasn’t really talked about him and Sam with anybody, he is not stupid, but it feels good to finally tell someone how crazy Sam makes him. To their fucking dad. Definitely going to hell, Dean thinks.

“Yeah?” John is barely awake, still laughing softly.

“Yeah, couldn’t shut her up.” And Sam turns at hearing that, giving Dean a bitchface. Just the reaction he was hoping for. “Even when she was sucking me, just couldn’t stop moaning around me. She sucked cock like the pro she is.” And now he isn’t paying any attention to John, just staring at Sam.

“And she let me come on her face the first time, fucking comeslut she was.” And with that John is now snoring, his sons practically eyefucking each other. Sam could pretend he was offended all he wanted, but he is not that good of an actor.

“He’s asleep.”

“I can fucking see that. God Dean, I can’t believe what you just told him.” Bitchface again, Dean finds it cute.

“Relax, he won’t remember shit in the morning.” He takes Sam’s little body in his arms, across his shoulder, and gently takes him to his bed.

“Dean?” He says when Dean’s turned the lights off, his father’s snoring filling the room.

“Yeah baby?” Dean whispers to him.

“Is it true? Am I the…you know… what you said earlier?” And he sounds so insecure it breaks Dean’s heart. He clearly is doing something wrong if Sam feels the need to ask this question. He immediately lies besides Sam, cuddling him from behind and giving him a quick kiss behind his ear.

“Oh baby, of course you’re the best. Sex with you is so fucking good, you know that. Sammy, you’re the most important thing in my life. Please believe me when I say that my favorite fucking place on earth is right beside you, inside you, with you. You make me crazy Sammy.” Dean just wants to hold him all night long, but he can’t with John being around. They both can’t wait until he leaves them alone.

“I love you Dean, so much.”

“Love you too Sammy. Now sleep, ok?”

“ ’Kay”


End file.
